Death of a Hero
by SocialGraceful
Summary: The final resting place of Admiral Adama.


"Watch out for the rocks here," Saul said.

Ellen slipped slightly as she climbed up and Saul reached out his hand to her. Smiling, he pulled her up alongside of him. He had to admit that the last few months had been perfect bliss. Unlike the majority of the Colonials, they had chosen to eschew the native humans and made their way up into the hills to find a place to settle. He still couldn't remember anything but he would bet all the money that he once had that the original earth was nothing like this. Every sunrise and sunset, every animal, everything about this place. He remembered being on the Galactica, feeling at home but the mere sight of the world around him made him overjoyed. But the greatest joy came from being with Ellen, every day and knowing that he would be with her until the end of their time together.

"What is that in the distance?" Ellen said pointing.

"Where?" Saul asked.

"There on top of the hill."

"I don't know but I think that might be a good place to settle down. The high ground would make sure that we don't have the problems of the last site."

"That flood was a frakking nightmare."

"But you were so sweet calling out to me when you thought I had been swept away."

"You could have told me that you were out taking a piss."

"Don't be vulgar! Besides, you hate being woken up."

"I hate thinking that my wife is dead even more."

"Come on."

They kept walking and for miles they traveled in the comfortable silence of the married. Knowing that there were no words needed to convey the feelings of they felt for one another. Eventually, they came to the hill and found that there was a cabin built there. It was built with care and attention, it looked surprisingly sturdy considering the tools that must have been used to build it. There was a small garden that looked unattended to but well on its way to growing some proper vegetables. They knocked and there was no answer.

"Who do you think lives here?" Saul asked.

"Probably a Colonial judging by the craftmanship," Ellen said. "Look there, that pile of rocks what do you think that is?"

"Should we open the door?"

"I don't know."

"I'll do it, you stay out here."

He pushed open the door, calling out as he entered. When he arrived inside, he looked around and saw that there were several books lying in a corner. There was something else lying in there on a bed of dried grass. It was a body, a rather short one, wearing a military uniform. A growing sense of dread arose in him as he stepped over to it. He reached into the pocket and found a pair of glasses. Then he reached under the shirt and pulled out the dog tags. He read them.

Ellen ran in when she heard the cry of agony that Saul made. He had slumped over the body and she knew instantly who could create that much pain in her husband. She ran to his side and put her arms around him.

"Bill," she said simply.

"I never... got to say goodbye..." he said through his sobs.

Ellen stroked her husband's back and neck and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay," she said. "He's at rest now. A rest long deserved and now him and Laura are back together. You can say goodbye now to him, Saul."

Saul continued sobbing as if Ellen had said nothing. Eventually, he rose up and wiped the tears from his eye. He then walked outside. Ellen walked to the door and saw that he was digging with his hands in the dirt a few feet from Laura's cairn.

It took a long time. Ellen left him to the digging, watching as he bloodied his hands on the ground and she set about finding rocks for him. When she had found enough, she gathered water and prepared a meal from the vegetables. She looked over his possessions, knowing that Bill would have wanted them to be of use to someone and especially his friend. She pried something from his hand and saw that it was a picture of the four of them from Colonial Day. A distant memory. The picture showed some stains on it. She assumed that they were tears. It broke her heart to think of this man. One she had continually put second to her husband but that was to be expected of her wasn't it? She knew that Bill held a stronger hold on his heart than she ever would. A kind man. A good man.

Saul came to the door.

"I'm finished," he said.

"I'll help you," she said.

They wrapped Bill in his blanket and the two of them set about carrying him outside. Their Cylon strength was enough. Ellen showed Saul the picture and he cried once more for his friend. They buried him and put the rocks on top of him.

"You two go on," Saul said. "Go to sleep."

"Thank you, Bill," Ellen said. "You kept my husband safe. You saved my race. You saved everyone."

The two of them ate the cooked vegetables.

"What do we do now?" Ellen asked.

Saul didn't say anything.

"We could settle here. I think Bill would have liked that. Besides, you could stay with him if you want. For the rest of your life. Watching over them."

Saul nodded.

"I'm sorry, Saul," she said and put her arm around him.

"I love you," Saul said.

"I love you too."


End file.
